


Doctor Jones

by Warp28



Series: Titans 24 [3]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp28/pseuds/Warp28
Series: Titans 24 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840180





	Doctor Jones

Location – Titans Tower

On the boy’s floor, Jon was in his room. He had taken his costume off and was now wearing a white Daily Planet shirt, navy sweatpants, and a pair of glasses. He walked over to his desk and opened his lap top to check his email. At his school he was head of the school newspaper. With who his parents were, no one was surprised. So, even though he was on break, he had to check with the other members and make sure they were posting to the Metropolis High News Page. A website that he helped come up with. It focused on study methods, after school events, they even had a gossip section. Jon had to make sure the gossip was kept at PG.  
He looked up when he heard someone knock. He used his X-ray vision and saw that it was Albar. He smiled and shouted, “It’s open.”  
The automatic door whooshed open and Albar walked in. He had on a black muscle shirt, dark pants, and his black hair was out of its braid and hanging down. He looked at Jon and smiled. “So those really work as a disguise?”  
Jon took his glasses off, smiling. “You’d be surprised. My Dad’s been rocking this look since he started and no one suspects him. My Mom didn’t even know before he told her.”  
Albar smiled and walked over. “I didn’t mean to intrude, and I didn’t mean to interrupt you while you’re working.”  
Jon looked from his computer back to Albar. “Oh, this isn’t really working. I’m just checking my email and making sure the school paper doesn’t crash and burn. Which I guess is technically working” Albar cocked his head to the side. Jon explained, “Our paper is what we use to get information to the students. I’m the Chief Editor for our school. Essentially, I’m in charge of the club. Well the advisor is in charge. Actually, the principal is the boss, but the advisor is in charge of us. I mean…”  
He stopped when he heard Albar laugh. He started to blush. Albar, still smiling, said, “Please, do not be embarrassed. It is good to have something you’re so passionate about.” Jon nodded. Honestly, he wasn’t embarrassed about babbling. He does that a lot. He blushed because he thought Albar had a nice laugh and smile.  
Albar walked over and looked at Jon’s screen. “Show me this website. You say it holds information?”  
Jon pushed his glasses up on his nose and went to the school webpage. He clicked on a few tabs and he was at the school paper website. The big article that was shown was one he wrote about the end of school. Albar leaned closer to look. Jon was surprised. He expected his hair to unhealthy because of the saltwater, but it was actually very shiny and healthy.  
Albar caught him looking, and he turned away, blushing. Albar couldn’t help but grin. He couldn’t help but notice that Jon looked kind of cute in those glasses. He looked back at the screen and pointed to a small section. “What is that?”  
Jon followed his finger and sighed. “That was put their, despite my personal feelings.” He clicked it and a new window opened up. The title read, ‘Superboy Sightings Blog’. Jon shook his head. Several people had seen him and his Dad flying together earlier that day. “The students thought it would be fun to have this up. It’s just a place for people to post pictures and share stories of Superboy sightings.”  
Albar leaned in and read some of the comments. “Seems like they all really like you.”  
Jon shrugged. “I guess. I think they like the idea of a Gen Z Superman.”  
Albar crouched on his knees and looked Jon in the face. Jon looked into his dark eyes and felt his stomach flip. Albar pushed a loose strand of hair out of his face and Jon was certain that if he had been standing, he would’ve needed to sit down.  
Albar put his hands on his shoulders. “You are a great hero. Do not think that just because you are the son of Superman is the reason people like you. You are kind and strong on your own. Even though I just met you, I know that you are a great hero.” Jon, whose face was bright red, smiled and nodded. Albar smiled and stood up. “So long as you remember that. Now, I think that I will retire now. Goodnight, Jon.”  
“Yeah, night Albar.” Albar turned to leave but stopped and looked down at Jon’s nightstand.  
He picked up a CD case and said, “I did not think surface dwellers liked Atlantean music.” Jon, confused, walked over to see what he was looking at. He looked and saw Albar holding his Aqua CD.  
Jon laughed. “It’s not Atlantean, but I can see the confusion.” He took the case and set it in a drawer. “They’re an older band. I like them a lot, but I get the feeling that I may be the only one.”  
Albar looked concerned. “Are they not good?”  
Jon looked at him smiling. He then reached down and picked up his player and earbuds. “Want to decide for yourself?” Albar thought for a minute and nodded. “Only, I don’t have a headphone splitter.”  
Albar shrugged. “I do not mind sharing.” He sat down on his bed, and Jon, blushing bright red, sat next to him. He plugged his headphones in and handed one to Albar. He put it in and Jon pressed play. The CD started spinning and ‘Doctor Jones’ started playing. As the song played, Jon looked at Albar, who had his eyes closed and was smiling. Jon smiled, closed his eyes, and leaned his head close enough to where the two were almost touching. Albar smelled nice. Like a light breeze on the ocean, and he didn’t want this moment to end.  
Albar opened one eye, closed it, and smiled. Jon made him feel safe, and it seemed that Jon felt the same. Albar leaned his head closer to Jon’s till the two were touching. Jon looked up, but saw that Albar didn’t move away. He started to blush and closed his eyes. He inched his hand closer to Albar’s and Albar interlaced his fingers with Jon. Jon’s smile was ear to ear and Albar seemed very at peace. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end.

Out in the hallway, Connor was walking down to the shower. Towel over his shoulder and his toiletries under his arm. As he walked past Jon’s room, he noticed the door was opened and looked in to see if everyone was alright. What he saw was Jon and Albar, sitting on Jon’s bed, holding hands, leaning against each other with their eyes closed and smiling. Connor smiled and nodded before walking away, whispering, “Good for them.” And he went to go take a shower.


End file.
